


Приз

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Magdalena_sylar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fair Prize Winning, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, M/M, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: Разрешение на перевод получено.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Приз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825577) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Стив уже тащит трёх золотых рыбок, выигранных в метании колец, и мягкий бейсбольный мяч из игрового тира, и тут Баки с неотвратимостью лазерного прицела подмечает "Силомер".

– Стиви, – говорит Баки, одаривая Стива широкой злорадной усмешкой, которую тот не видел с 1945 года, – какого из них ты хочешь?

Стив пристально смотрит на свисающих из будки гигантских плюшевых единорогов всевозможных неоновых оттенков. 

– Вот этого, – невозмутимо говорит он, указывая на лимонно-зеленое чудовище, которое он однозначно планирует отнести в башню Мстителей. Клинт будет смеяться до упаду, а запись с камер наблюдения Тони превратит в вирусное видео на Vine.

Когда они в последний раз ездили на Кони-Айленд, Баки выиграл для Стива пупса Кьюпи* и ярко раскрашенный свисток. Стив постоянно держал его при себе, и тот в конечном счете оказался в Смитсоновском музее, увековеченный под стеклом с аккуратной этикеткой, словно он стоил больше пенни. 

«Свисток  
ок. 1942 г.  
Древесина и свинцовая краска  
Найден в рюкзаке С. Роджерса в Швейцарских Альпах  
900.12.67» 

Стив задается вопросом, видел ли его там Баки, вспомнил ли он, что этот свисток был для Стива бесценным.

– Он твой, – уверенно говорит Баки, обменивая пять долларов на молот. Поднимая его, Баки оглядывается через плечо, убеждаясь, что Стив смотрит. Тот с нежностью закатывает глаза, Баки отворачивается и резко опускает молот по дуге. Шайба молниеносно взмывает вверх. _Дзынь!_

– Спасибо, Бак. Ты настоящий рыцарь, – говорит Стив, когда Баки радостно протягивает ему плюшевого единорога. Он крепко зажимает его под мышкой. Проходящие мимо девушки хихикают.

Баки улыбается, и Стив так радуется, что у него сегодня хороший день, что все их хорошие дни еще впереди. Баки обвивает рукой шею Стива. 

– Настоящий приз тут – ты, Стив, – говорит он. – Пойдем, достану тебе что-нибудь пососать.

**Author's Note:**

> *[Куклы Kewpie](https://ru.qwe.wiki/wiki/Kewpie)


End file.
